vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sawu
|-|Sawu= |-|Sawu in-game= Summary Sawu is a powerful Alin genie, master of glass magic, who was once a revered desert mystic, regarded with respect and awe by the people of the Alin kingdom. About a millennium before he faces Giacomo, Sawu encountered an alien artifact and tried to study it. Unfortunately, its mysterious power proved too volatile for even Sawu to control, and he became a slave to the corruptive magical force known as Dark Glass. He is later freed by Giacomo and his troops. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks and Glass Scimitars, At least 8-B with Bazek, very likely Higher, At least 7-B with Glass Dragon | Higher Name: Sawu, The Dark Alin, Lord of Mezekesh Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely several millennia Classification: Genie, Mystic, Alin, Dark Alin Powers and Abilities: Crystal/Ice Manipulation (described as Glass Manipulation), Absolute Zero, Summoning, Creation (he can create living creatures from the Dark Glass he creates around him), Corruption, Homing Attack, Pseudo-Levitation, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0, around 15 meters), Genius Intelligence, Magic, Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Stun Inducement, Immobilization and Freeze via Bazek, Darkness Manipulation via Bazek, Explosion Manipulation via Glass Dragon, Regeneration (Low) | Same, but with even higher resistance to magical attacks Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with regular attacks (stronger than Giacomo) and Glass Scimitars, At least City Block with Bazek, very likely Higher (from her colossal size alone), At least City level with Glass Dragon (its Glass Fury ability can destroy cities in-game) | Higher Speed: Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and powers (comparable to other Heroes), Superhuman movement speed (same as Giacomo). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely Subsonic | Same Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level in-game (Can tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Large Building level | At least Large Mountain level (by stats comparison) Stamina: Extremely high | Possibly Higher Range: Melee with physical strikes, Short range with Glass Scimitars, Short to Long range with projectiles and most powers Standard Equipment: 4 large glass spiders (about car-sized). They have a Freezing power | Same, plus 3 Dark Genies with extremely high Resistance to magical attacks Intelligence: Sawu has extremely vast amounts of knowledge from living multiple millennia. He was regarded and respected as one of the greatest mystics the Alin Kingdom ever knew, before he got corrupted. Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Throws homing magical scimitars from his 4 arms. Has splash damage. *'Glass Scimitars:' Sawu summons several scimitars of Dark Glass that spin around him, damaging enemies around him. *'Summon Marids:' Sawu summons 4 lesser genies to his cause. *'Glass Prison:' Traps enemies in a large area in never-melting ice/glass. Can be destroyed from outside. *'Corruption:' Sawu’s attacks and powers have a curse-like effect called Corruption, which reduces the target’s HP with every attack. (Between 3 and 10 reduced HP per attack hit) *'Summon Glass Dragon:' Summons a huge flying dragon of glass that breaths ice energy which corrupts (At least x4 Sawu's size). **'Glass Shock:' Creates a shockwave of glass magic around it that corrupts. **'Healing:' Greatly improves regeneration for 50 seconds. **'Glass Fury:' Sends a powerful blast of condensed glass magic over a large area (Is immune to pain during the 8 seconds of charging) **'In-game stats:' 4680 HP, 102 Ground Attack, 102 Air Attack, 82 Siege Attack, 69 Speed (Quick) *'Summon Bazek:' Summons the spider queen Bazek to his cause. Bazek is huge in size (taller than large buildings, larger than several huge elephants placed one behind the other). **'Web Shot:' Freezes and immobilizes enemies in a large area while doing 8 dmg/sec for 15 seconds. **'Deadly Corruption:' Releases a shockwave of dark energy that stuns and corrupts enemies hit. **'Dark Burrow:' Burrows underground to pseudo-teleport to any point of any map in just 5 seconds. **'In-game stats:' 4400 HP, 1000 Mana, 60 Ground Attack, 40 Air Attack, 64 Siege Attack, 75 Trample Attack, 33 Speed (Slow) *'Creation of Dark Glass creatures:' Sawu can create entire living creatures from the Dark Glass he creates, from giant spiders and scorpions to golems and cannons. *'Summon Army:' Like other Alin Heroes, Sawu is able to use the Alin’s National Power, Summon Army. It summons temporary troops composed of 5 9-soldier squads, 2 manta-mounted archers, 1 scorpion, 1 glass spider and 1 fire elemental. *'Summon Dark Army:' Sawu is also able to use a Dark Glass version of Summon Army. It summons temporary troops composed of 5 6-man teams of Dark Walkers, 2 glass manta-mounted archers, 1 glass scorpion, 1 glass spider and 1 glass golem. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1440, 1728 with all Alin upgrades | 7000 **'Mana:' 1500, 1800 with all Alin upgrades | 5000 **'Ground Attack:' 17 | 31.25 **'Air Attack:' 17 | 31.25 **'Siege Attack:' 8 | 10 **'Trample Attack:' 8 | 10 **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Described as Medium) Key: Sawu | Corrupted Sawu Gallery Sawu Glass Spider.jpg|One of Sawu's Glass Spiders Sawu Marid.jpg|One of Sawu's summoned Marids Sawu Glass Dragon.jpg|Sawu's summoned Glass Dragon Sawu Bazek.jpg|Bazek, the spider Queen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Glass Users Category:Ice Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Immortals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Genies Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Homing Attack Users